


Całkowicie błędny

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Graduate School, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, Party, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Stiles wie dużo, lubi obserwować otoczenie. Ale co jeśli raz się pomyli?Prompt 12. "Całkowicie błędny"





	

          Stiles zawsze miał ścisły umysł i choć mogło się wydawać, że nie podchodzi do życia poważnie, dość szybko analizował otoczenie i się do niego dostosowywał. Na swój sposób oczywiście. To jednak nie zmienia tego, iż dostrzegał to, co czasem umykało reszcie. Dla niego były to niezbite prawdy, których nie powinno się podważać. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu. Ale czy on kiedykolwiek się pomylił?  
          To on pierwszy zauważył to co dzieje się między Scottem i Allison. To on zawsze zauważał, że z ojcem Isaaca coś jest nie tak, że Erica kryje w sobie coś więcej i ma tak wielki, ale nierozwinięty potencjał. Wiedział też, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż jego ojciec oraz Melissa się zejdą. W końcu przełożyło się to na dostrzeganie niebezpieczeństwa, zauważanie tych małych oznak, że kolejne monstrum czai się gdzieś obok.  
          I był pewien, że nigdy się nie pomylił. Do czasu, bo zawsze był pewien, ze Derek Hale jest w pełni heteroseksualny. W końcu jego związki z kobietami (tylko kobietami!) były tego potwierdzeniem. A jednak to założenie było całkowicie błędne, aż sam w to nie wierzył. Przynajmniej do tej chwili  
          Od kilku dni Derek zachowywał się dziwnie. To znaczy gorzej niż zwykle, a to samo w sobie było już osiągnięciem. Ale obserwując go w czasie spotkań można było zauważyć pewną nerwowość. Podobne zjawisko zauważył w szkole, ale jego znajomi mieli ku temu dobry powód. W końcu to był koniec szkoły, start w „dorosłe” życie. Ale Hale? Miał to już za sobą, więc to on stał się głównym obiektem obserwacji Stilesa.  
          Mimo prób, chłopak nie znalazł zbyt wiele czasu na zbadanie tego przypadku aż do dnia zakończenia szkoły. Z dyplomami w dłoniach w końcu pożegnali swoje liceum i mieli to oblewać tego wieczoru na imprezie organizowanej przez Lydię. Zapowiadała się ciekawa noc. Mało obchodziło ich teraz coś innego niż zabawa, ale Stiles zawsze był tym _odpowiedzialnym_ i nie potrafił zlekceważyć nieodebranych połączeń od Dereka. W końcu nawet nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby właśnie tego dnia ktoś próbował ich zaatakować. Jednak zamiast oddzwaniać miał lepszy pomysł. W końcu Scott powinien coś wiedzieć, prawda?  
– Czy na Beacon Hills napadły nowe potwory? – spytał wprost przyjaciela.  
– Nie. – McCall zagapił się n niego, jak na idiotę. – Dlaczego pytasz? Chcesz zepsuć sobie ten dzień?  
– Po prostu Derek dzwonił i...  
– Gdyby coś się działo, zadzwoniłby do mnie, Lydii, Kiry czy kogoś innego, za wyjątkiem ciebie – przerwał mu szybko.  
– Co takiego?  
– Nigdy nie wystawiłby cię na niebezpieczeństwo, jestem tylko człowiekiem. Jestem pewien, ze to nic takiego. – Machnął w końcu ręką.  
          Stiles skrzywił się jedynie słysząc te słowa. Może był słabością watahy, ale liczył, że ufają mu na tyle, by zawiadomić go na początku kłopotów. Ale cóż, czego innego mógł się po nich spodziewać? W takim wypadku nie oddzwonił do Hale'a, napisał mu jedynie wiadomość, że idzie na imprezę Lydii i porozmawiają jutro. Tego wieczoru nie zamierzał się tym martwić.  
          Martin potrafiła zrobić dobrą imprezę. To mogli potwierdzić wszyscy, zwłaszcza, gdy alkohol już na poważnie płynął w ich żyłach. Stiles wolał nie przesadzać z trunkami, zwłaszcza odkąd jego nadprzyrodzeni przyjaciele doprawili swoje wilczym zielem. I jakoś będzie trzeba odstawić ich do domów, a kto byłby w tym lepszy od Stilesa?  
          Większość wieczoru chłopak spędził w salonie, obserwując ludzi z którymi od tylu lat chodził do jednej szkoły. Część z nich wyjeżdżała, część pozostawała na uniwerku Beacon Hills, a część nie zamierzała już dalej się uczyć. Zaledwie z garstką z nich Stiles miał chodzić do miejscowego college'u, co było ostatecznym powodem, dla którego tego dnia powinien się z nimi ostatecznie pożegnać. Istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ich drogi przetną się po raz kolejny.  
– Zamierzasz spędzić tak najbliższe kilka godzin? – Usłyszał znajomy głos, wyrywający go z zamyślenia.  
– Derek?! – Stiles odwrócił się, jakby nie wierząc, że mógł być to Hale.  
– Dlaczego się dziwisz? W końcu też dostałem zaproszenie – zauważył, siadając obok chłopaka na kanapie.  
– Powiedziałeś, że nie zmierzasz zadawać się z nastolatkami bardziej niż musisz, zwłaszcza z pijanymi nastolatkami – niemal zacytował ostatnie słowa lafy, które usłyszał tydzień wcześniej.  
– Po pierwsze, widzisz bym rozmawiam z którymkolwiek z nich? – zaczął, wskazując na tańczący tłum. – Po drugie, ty nie jesteś pijany, nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale wiem, że pijesz teraz sok. I po trzecie, skończyłeś już szkołę, jesteś dorosły.  
– Chyba nigdy nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć czegoś podobnego z twoich ust. Toż to niemal komplement – zaśmiał się Stilinski.  
– Po prostu stwierdziłem oczywistość. Jesteś już dorosły – powiedział po raz kolejny z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
– Tak, chyba tak. Teraz jeszcze college i na zawsze utknę w Beacon Hills – zaśmiał się odrobinę smutno.  
– Czy byłoby to takie złe? W końcu masz tu przyjaciół, ojca...  
– Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale brakuje mi czegoś Nie chce być samotny do końca życia – przyznał.  
– A czy ktoś powiedział, ze musisz? – zdziwił się Derek.  
– Nie, ale spójrz na tych ludzi. – Wskazał na tłum nastolatków. – Spędziłem z nimi lata, wątpię by znalazł się wśród nich chłopak, który byłby mną zainteresowany.  
– A co jeśli się mylisz?  
– Och, tak? Wskaż mi proszę jedną osobę.  
– Na przykład ja. Pójdziesz ze mną jutro na kolację? – spytał, patrząc wprost na niego.  
– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Chyba doszliśmy już do tego, że nie jesteś wcale zabawny.  
– Po to dziś do ciebie dzwoniłem, po to tu jestem. Ty jesteś dorosły, ja też, więc w końcu mogę cie zaprosić – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się lekko. – Czy brzmi to aż tak źle?  
– Ty mówisz serio? – spytał, a widząc przytakniecie, sam pokiwał niepewni głową. – Okej, ale czemu?  
– Czy to nie oczywiste? Podobasz mi się, ale czekałem aż skończysz szkołę. Teraz twój ojciec nie powinien mnie zastrzelić.  
          Śmiech Stilesa słychać było nawet przed domem, pomimo grającej wszędzie muzyki. Tak, Derek miał coś w sobie i o ile nie zabiją się nawzajem (lub wilkołak nie natknie się na pistolet szeryfa), czeka ich ciekawa przyszłość. I po raz pierwszy w życiu Stilinski musiał przyznać, że jednak nie miał racji. Żył w całkowitym błędzie, bo Derek nie oglądał się jedynie za kobietami. Zauważył i jego, czyli albo był głupi, albo dostrzegał coś co przegrzebywali inni. Jedno jednak wiedział na pewno, czasem dobrze jest się mylić, zwłaszcza jeśli takie miały być tego efekty.


End file.
